Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is Dead!
by SarissaDiablo
Summary: The title is sort of self-explanatory, don't ya think? :D Wolfish Ways's Series. Yaoi in fourth chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologize for my absence in these past few weeks. First this website went stupid, then my brain went stupid, then real life decided to try and kill me. There will be three chapters to this, the first two I'm posting now, and the third will be later today, or tomorrow at the latest. I need to get the SephxCloud sexiness going right. :)**

**Theme Song: The Night by Disturbed**

**Summary: Is is luck, or divine intervention that lets two men finally be reaquainted, but gives the Wicked Bitch incentive to finish carrying out her plans?**

* * *

**September 22nd**

"You seem quiet, Lady," Cloud said to the woman in his mind, taking a drink of water. She chuckled softly, as he reclined on the gym floor, watching Reno and Tseng spar hand to hand.

"_There is nothing for me to say, Master,"_ she said, and he snorted. He was drawn back to the moving figures as Reno pulled a move that had Tseng on the floor, and smirked widely when the red head followed his superior officer down, grinding their hips together. Rolling his eyes, Cloud smacked the floor with his boot, catching their attention.

"Get a room you two," he called, grinning when they both glared at him.

"Technically yo, were in a room already," Reno said back, making the other men laugh.

"Fine fine, but if your gonna keep going, let me know so I can get outa here," he laughed, groaning softly as he got to his feet, as Reno helped Tseng to his. The head Turk dusted off his loose pants, and grinned at Cloud.

"There is no need for you to leave," he said, glaring at Reno when the younger made a protesting noise. "You asked to be trained in hand to hand, and that's what we're here to do."

Reno sighed, and spoke in a resigned voice, but his sea blue eyes danced with humor. "Right blondie. You need every advantage you can get, being smaller and weaker then the rest of them SOLDIER's." Tseng and Cloud exchanged a quick glance, that Reno missed since he was already doing stretches. Tseng knew about Jenova, and what happened when they bonded. He also knew that Cloud was stronger then most SOLDIER's, despite his deceptively small appearance. The most important thing he knew though, was these impromptu training sessions were to keep his mind off Angeal, Zack, and Genesis. Angeal was becoming more surly and bitchy with every day that Zack and Genesis were gone. The President had even told him that Zack had requested no one else be sent on the mission, including Angeal. That had been a board meeting to remember. It was the first, and probably last time anyone would ever see mild mannered Angeal yelling at the President.

As Cloud walked over and took his position in front of Reno, with Tseng as the teacher, he let his mind wander as he followed directions.

He talked to Zack and Genesis at least once a week on the phone, sometimes more then that. He would never admit it, but he was beginning to think that the two of them leaving was exactly what they had all needed, except maybe Angeal. He dodged a blow to his head, and swept out a leg that Reno jumped, and they settled back down into a rhythm of attacking and defending.

Conversation between the three of them went a lot smoother then it used to, and he was starting to think that Genesis was realizing that despite Jenova, he was still Cloud. He just may look different sometimes. Zack seemed to be a lot more relaxed, laughing and joking over the phone about the stupidity of the rebels they were after. Currently, the two 1st's were mercilessly teasing the poor people, letting them think they were going to attack, and then not. Spoiling their food supplies, poisoning some water but not others. The two 1st's had them jumping at their own shadows. Cloud never really understood how Zack could be so…happily sadistic. It was also Turk, or guerilla tactics. It showed just how much interaction and admiration the higher ranking 1st's had for the Elite Bodyguards. They were both special groups, where only the best got in. Even though there was competition between them, it never got serious. If it ever did, Gaia help those that got in either sides way.

Cloud smirked slightly as Reno tried for a wild swing to the left side of his face, hoping to catch him off guard. He stepped nimbly to the side, and the red head grunted when Cloud got him in the ribs. Without missing a beat, Reno dropped to the ground, kicking upwards with his foot, narrowly missing Cloud's face. As the blonde stumbled backwards, Reno got back to his feet, rolling his shoulders as Cloud set himself again, grinning.

He yelped when Tseng smacked him sharply on the back of his head, causing him to stumble forward slightly. He turned to the man with a glare, that was returned with a smirk.

"You weren't paying attention for half of that spar," he explained, and grumbling, Cloud turned back to an amused Reno. All three snapped around when the door to the gym slammed open, the sounds of shattering glass tinkling through the room. Cloud gaped, to stunned to do anything else. Vincent stood there, his eyes already mostly yellow, panting slightly.

"Cloud, you need to…" he trailed off, and for once, Cloud saw Vincent at an utter lack for words. The yellow receded back to red as he stared at Tseng, the head Turk staring right back.

"Vin...Vincent?" Tseng whispered, and now Cloud could only stare at Tseng. Were there tears in those black eyes?

"Tseng," Vincent stated quietly, then the spell was broken by Reno whistling, walking up to Cloud's side.

"Dude, your Vincent Valentine?" Reno asked, his voice dripping with awe and admiration. "Dude, your like, a legend in the Turks yo."

"I thought you were dead," Tseng said quietly, and it made Cloud wince to see the Turk try to bring himself back under control. It looked like it hurt. Vincent smiled slightly, and walked farther into the room, not stopping until he was in front of them.

"Does it look like I'm dead?" he asked, and Cloud grinned slightly. It had only been in the past few months that Vincent had taken to using sarcasm, coming from to much time spent with Genesis, he was sure. Tseng shook his head, and hesitantly reached out a hand, stopping himself just before he would have touched Vincent's chest. He looked scared to move that last inch, as though as soon as he touched him, he would realize that it was all a dream, that Vincent wasn't actually there. Cloud noticed Reno looking between the two of them curiously, and with a slight tinge of jealously. Reno obviously thought something had happened between the two of them, but Cloud knew different.

"I am alive, Tseng, though no one else can know," Vincent said seriously, stepping forward that one step, and Tseng nearly whimpered when his hand came in contact with the broad chest. His long fingers curled into the soft material of Vincent's t-shirt, pulling him forward until they were pressed together. A sob was ripped from the head Turk, and Vincent closed his eyes, embracing the man as Tseng pressed his face in his chest, crying almost silently as Vincent whispered comforting words in their native, Wutainian language. Cloud grabbed Reno's arm when he opened his mouth, dragging him into the hallway.

Reno turned to him, indignation and anger clear on his face, and Cloud smirked.

"Tseng trained under Vincent," he said, understanding and confusion swimming in the bluish green eyes.

"I thought Tseng trained under Verdot," Reno questioned, and Cloud frowned at the unfamiliar name. Seeing this, Reno shrugged. "Verdot was the previous Head of Turks." Understanding dawned, and Cloud nodded, looking through the broken glass of the window, to the two men who were speaking quietly in the gym.

"You know the official story of what happened to Vincent, right?" Reno nodded. "You also know that Tseng was pretty much raised in the Turks?" Another nod. "Vincent wasn't killed when he was with Hojo. He saw something Hojo didn't like, so the good doctor put him into suspended animation." The explanation was as close as Reno was going to get. "Tseng lived, and trained, with Vincent until he was seven, when the mission with Hojo came up. Vincent never came back, and the only thing that anyone knew was that Vincent was dead. As far as I know, no one ever had any reason to think different. Tseng…" Cloud stopped, watching Tseng and Vincent as they talked quietly back and forth, both of them sitting cross-legged on the floor and completely ignoring the two in the hall. He didn't know if Tseng wanted the rest of the story out there, but Reno surprised him.

"Tseng and Vincent had a fight," he said thoughtfully, an unusual look of seriousness on his face. "He told me that he lost the only father he ever knew when he was seven, and that it was all his fault. I never thought he was talking about _the_ Vincent Valentine yo."

"Tseng didn't want him to go, 'cause no one likes Hojo, but Vincent was very proud to be a Turk, from what I got from him," Cloud said with a small smile, motioning for Reno to follow him, and the two went down the hallway to a small seating area on the left, with some vending machines. They were both silent as they got protein bars and drinks, not speaking until the food was gone, and the drinks halfway there.

"Turks follow orders yo," Reno said, in a matter of fact voice. "You don't question them, you just do them. It's not surprising that Vincent went, even if he did hate Hojo."

Cloud turned his head, glancing down the hallway. Ah, he had heard right. Vincent and Tseng were coming down the hallway, and Cloud had to blink a few times. They both looked…free? It was like a great burden had been lifted off both of them, and they could float into the sky with the relief of it. He smiled slightly, glad that someone in his life had some of their burdens eased.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Jenova was panicking. When she had seen Vincent come barreling through the door, she had known exactly what was wrong. Chaos had sent her a smug smirk, along with the accompanying thought that they knew _exactly_ what she was doing to the man she was bonded with. _Oh fuck_, were the very helpful words that came to her mind.

She frantically formed and discarded plans on how to deal with Vincent, as Cloud went about talking to Reno. She had a moment, Vincent was still in the gym with Tseng. She thanked whatever higher being of the Planet that the demon possessed man chose that particular moment to find and tell Cloud about her manipulation. If Tseng hadn't been there, if Vincent hadn't picked that second…

If she had a pulse, it would be pounding. Terror infused every fiber of her being, until she could feel nothing but the overwhelming need to escape, in anyway possible. She drew back from Cloud swiftly, gathering herself to attack.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Jenova disappeared from his mind, causing Cloud to frown slightly. She rarely left that quickly anymore, much preferring to stay, listen, and comment on the conversation. He blinked when Reno leaned into him, studying his face. _No,_ Cloud thought with a burst of panic. _He's looking at my eyes._

"Um, Reno?" Tseng asked with an amused smirk, but the seriousness in Reno's face only deepened, along with his frown. Cloud didn't look away, keeping his now solid blue irises steady on Reno's face.

"Where did the red go, yo?" Reno asked, his voice deadly quiet. He stared steadily into Reno's eyes, showing nothing.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he stated, causing Reno to growl softly.

"Bullshit," Reno said quietly, and the anger that was always on the surface of Cloud's mind flared. He knew when the crimson entered his eyes again, because Reno jerked back in surprise, and Tseng and Vincent shot him warning glares. He only smiled slightly, and from the tensing of the men around the table, he knew it wasn't a nice smile.

"Do you mean this red?" he purred, causing Reno to narrow his sea blue eyes at him. Then his body bowed backwards in pain, as one moment, he couldn't even feel Jenova, and the next, she was suddenly there in his mind, overwhelming his senses. It was such a bad shock and surprise to his system to feel her so angry, determined, and utterly _terrified_, that his control slipped for a brief moment. In that moment, she smashed through his defenses completely. He felt the blood erupting from his back with the emergence of the wings, red light exploding as his eyes changed, and then he was the one floating in blackness. Although it was strange, since he was able to stare out his own eyes, but the voice that spoke was not his. The personality that moved his body was not his. She had taken him over completely, and was now barreling straight towards the window, shattering it and launching their shared body into the afternoon sun. He was barely aware of Vincent melding with his demon, and giving chase.

The surprise fled from his mind on a wave of white hot anger, and he tackled the female personality that was currently taking over his body.

"_You bitch!"_ he screamed in rage, not caring that his body faltered in the air, before she kicked him viciously in the head, sending him tumbling back in the dark. Her body appeared before him, and the look of pain, and love on her face stunned him badly enough that he froze. She knelt before him, and gathered his body into her arms.

"_I can't let you be around them anymore, Master_," she whispered, and he blinked wide eyes, staring over her shoulder out his own eyes, at the swiftly moving scenery underneath them. She continued when he stayed silent, stroking the back of his head softly.

"_All they do is hurt you. None of them are good for you, none of them help you. They could never understand what you go through, what you have gone through. They don't get the sacrifices that you've made for all of them, and never will_."

"_Sephiroth_," he whispered, firmly. Sephiroth had never turned from him, had never looked at him as though he was a monster. She tensed around him, and he could hear the sneer in her voice with her next words.

"_He only uses you, Master_," she hissed, and knew it was the wrong thing to say, when the small body in her arms went completely still. She stilled as well, waiting to see what he would do, as the terror came back, and panic roared through her mind. She was so close to having him all to herself, to getting him away from all these people that hurt him! She was so damn close to _getting away with it all!_

"_Bullshit_," he said softly, pushing her away from him. She fell backwards onto her ass, and glared up at the man as he stood, hand clenched tightly into fists at his side. She fled back into the forefront of his mind, as he threw his head back, and howled, sounding eerily like Jaz and Ifrit. They both knew the angry, anguished cry echoed through anyone that had her cells, even though the average 1st's had no clue what they were hearing, and easily put it out of their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Theme: Harvester of Sorrow by Metallica**

**Summary: Jenova gets whats coming to her. Finally.**

* * *

Jaz and Ifrit were asleep in the warm sunshine, but Jaz raised her head from her paws, instantly awake. Ears perked forward, she looked towards the east, the direction Cloud had gone. After a moment of intense concentration, she leapt to her feet, waking up Ifrit with a nip. He came awake as easily as she did, and she took off, his black body following her like a deadly shadow. Easily jumping over the fence on the far side of the acre of backyard, they loped with deadly grace through the streets, avoiding anyone that didn't get out of their way fast enough. Jaz turned towards the entrance of the Tower, though not directly towards it. They would intercept him on the way to the edge.

With a snarl, she made the three spheres of materia burst into light on both their collars, since Ifrit didn't get how to do it yet. The mako glowed in their eyes, tails high as they started hunting their prey, though this prey wasn't physical. This prey was a blue bitch, with silver hair and cherry eyes.

-x-x-x-x-

Angeal heard it, from his prone position in his bed. He blinked bleary eyes, looking out the window into the noon sky in confusion. He couldn't think all that well, since Hojo had given him some sleeping pills to combat the insomnia he'd been having. Yawning, he rolled over and went back to sleep. Whatever it was, Cloud could handle himself.

-x-x-x-x-

In Wutai, Genesis and Zack shot up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily as the sound reverberated in their minds. They might not know exactly what was wrong, but something was. That something was screaming at them to go to him. They stared at each other in the darkness, eyes glowing brightly enough to send a faint blue light over the inside of the room.

"Cloud," Zack whispered, and both of them threw off the covers, dressing hurriedly in the darkness in their need to get to the blonde. They both had the same thought. _Fuck this mission, he's more important._

-x-x-x-x-

Sephiroth gasped, already up and running from the boardroom, ignoring the startled faces of everyone there. He jumped down sets of stairs, from landing to landing, making it down to Plate level within a few minutes. By the time he burst through the doors, the cry had dwindled, and the only thing he could feel through the connection he had with Cloud, was pure rage. It flowed into him, and his lips peeled back in snarl as he raced through the streets, people dodging out of the way frantically. Jaz and Ifrit appeared from another street, and kept up easily with him as they weaved through the masses.

The three neared the edge of the Plate, and without allowing themselves to think about what they were going to do, they sprung powerfully off the edge. They flew through the air, and it was only as they started nearing the ground, did he realize that he didn't have any weapon with him except a small dagger in his boot. He wasn't to worried though. If it came down to what he thought it was going to, weapons wouldn't matter in the least.

Hitting the dry, dusty ground on the edge of Midgar, they rolled with the impact, and as they got back onto their feet and paws, Sephiroth was vaguely amazed at the work and training Cloud had put into these wolves. They moved with him perfectly, as he scanned the sky for the flying figure. He blinked when Jaz skidded to a stop in front of him, and he couldn't stop soon enough, so he bounced off the side of her ribs with a soft oomph. He sat on his ass in the dirt, and glared into her softly glowing blue eyes.

"Stupid animal, we don't have time for this shit," he growled, standing and dusting himself off. She glanced behind him, and he didn't have time to protest as Ifrit grabbed the back of his shirt, and bodily threw him onto Jaz's back. He almost yelped in surprise when Jaz took off again, and as the scenery passed in a blur on either side of them, he realized that someone had activated the Haste materia that was embedded in their collars. They were moving faster then even he could run, as fast as the precious motorcycle Fenrir, of Clouds. All he could do was hold on, and within minutes, they were near the edge of the continent. The closer they drew to the edge, the more clear the two, winged figures got. He leapt off Jaz's back as the two canines skidded to a stop, approaching the two men slowly.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Jenova snarled as she looked behind Vincent, watching Sephiroth walk up to them, with the two wolves at his side. She could feel Cloud in the back of her mind trying to take back control, but she had a firm grasp of his mind now. She had kept him from hearing what Vincent had to say, and had even kept Chaos from contacting him. So far, her plans were still a secret from Cloud.

She was drunk on the power rush, almost giddy with it. It had been over 2,000 years since she had taken over a human life and made them submit to her will. She never thought that Cloud would ever be stupid enough to trust her to the point, that he was blind to the fact that she was fucking with him. It was true that she did think that the men were no good for Cloud, that he would be better off without him. She did feel like she was doing him a favor by getting rid of all of them. In her own twisted way, she did love the blonde brat, but she just couldn't resist her manipulative nature. Didn't really want to resist, either. She would have all her sons, and together, they would rule this stupid, insane world.

Her eyes zeroed in on Sephiroth, and she let him see and feel the dark, blazing hatred she felt for him. She loathed him with a passion she couldn't even describe, all because no matter what she did, or said, she would always fear him. He alone could always make her back down, no matter what. So she smirked, and flexed her hands, cocking her head to the side arrogantly as she laughed, covering the fear.

"Oh, your so scary Sephiroth," she sneered, hating the fact that both men, who were now standing side by side, were so good at concealing their emotions. She couldn't tell if her words had any effect at all. She staggered slightly, as the pulsing rage in her mind disappeared, and was replaced by smug, though sad resignation. Fear thrilled through her, as Sephiroth walked right up to her, staring down into her crimson eyes.

"If I cannot force you to give Cloud back his body, Jenova," he said quietly, as she stared up at him with wide eyes. "I will kill you."

"You wouldn't dare touch this body," she whispered, her voice holding an edge of conviction because she truly believed that he wouldn't kill Cloud's body just to kill her. Dry laughter from inside their shared mind shook the foundation of her belief.

"_I would rather be dead, then to let you run around with my body_," Cloud said harshly, still laughing. "_I already made Sephiroth promise that if you took over, he would kill both of us. I don't get it Jenova_." His voice changed, becoming hard but sad. "_I trusted you with everything. I shared my body with you, I let you experience life as a human. Is being attached to me such a horrible thing?"_ She was floored, hearing the actual sorrow in his voice.

"_I…"_ she began, before her resolve firmed. She was a higher being then these humans, even those like Cloud and Sephiroth. She was so much better then they were. _"Of course. To have to rely on you for everything, while having to listen to your sniveling about how bad things in your life are. I told you once before, you're a pathetic waste of human life. I will never understand why your mother didn't kill you along with your father." _She screamed when a furious mind wrapped around her, jerking her violently off her feet, dragging her away from the front of Cloud's mind. She had a moment to realize that Cloud was being dragged with her, before the pressure squeezed everything out, and the world went black.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Sephiroth caught Cloud as his eyes flashed solid blue for a moment, then went blank as he collapsed. Frantically he pulled out a cure materia, then stopped. He knew in his heart that it wouldn't matter. What was ailing Cloud now was nothing physical.

He lowered them both to the ground, forcing himself to be calm as the two wolves and Vincent walked up to them. He cradled Cloud's head in his lap, and prayed to whatever higher being there was, that Cloud would come through this unscathed. The group sat, watching the blonde intently as his body started to tremble, a fine shiver in his muscles. His eyes moved rapidly below his eyelids, even as his breath caught in his throat. They watched him fight, and could do nothing, but sit, and wait.

"There's something I need to tell you," Vincent began, drawing Sephiroth's attention.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Cloud's eyes snapped open, body already upright and prepped for battle, before a delicate hand was placed on his shoulder. He didn't look back, knowing who was standing behind him. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was dead, but then Jenova was in front of him, her body tense and face contorted with rage as they stood in blackness, with flashes of green and blue like lightning in the dark. Jenova snarled, and the woman behind him snarled back.

"Oh ya bitch," Elaine laughed, and Cloud suddenly knew where he had gotten his bloodthirsty streak from. "Ya don't fuck with ma baby."

"Mum," Cloud said quietly, and turned his head to look at her, as Jenova glared, speechless from impotent rage. She smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling with sadistic pleasure. Just from the look, Cloud knew that he wasn't going to protest that Jenova was his to kill. She had protected him his whole life, even going so far as to kill her own husband when she found out he had hurt Cloud. So, he changed what he was going to say. "Why is she doin' this now? I don't get it."

Elaine blinked startled eyes at him. "Ya don't know?"

He shook his head, and her eyes blazed as she looked back at Jenova. The slender, blue woman clearly had panic etched on her face.

"She's been fuckin' witch ya," Elaine hissed. "She's ta one who told Angeal about ta oil, and she started turnin' him against ya all. She's da one whose been pushin' ya emotions down, so ya wouldn't feel da need ta go afta' dem cuties, Zack and Genesis. She put the idea in Zack's head ta go to Wutai, and she's been keepin' Genesis from ya. She been sending dreams, sweets, that's been fucking over all ya'll."

Cloud stared at her, growing angrier with each word. Suddenly, flashes of things his lovers and friends had been saying made sense to him, like how Angeal knew about the oil. Why Zack would choose to leave the mess their relationship had become, when he had never run from anything in his life. He stared at Jenova, waiting for her to say something in her defense, but she only stared at him in defiance. Surprisingly, he felt tears coat his bottom lashes, and he refused to blink, which would send them down his cheeks. He would not cry over her. Words swelled in his throat, words of denial, of anger, and sadness. What was the worst part, was the guilt.

He had known of her twisted nature, of her desire to have him all to herself. He had honestly thought that her oath, when she had declared him her Blade Master, was said with the intention of honoring it. He snarled at that thought, angry at her, the situation, but mostly himself. He had let her do all these things, blind to the fact that she was destroying his life behind his back. The tears did spill at a single, bright realization.

He had genuinely believed that she had cared about his mother. As much as he did.

The two had talked, when his mother had come to visit for the two weeks a few months ago. There seemed to be admiration on both sides during the long conversations, and what about that April? Jenova had been just as pissed and frantic as he had been, that night his mother had died. He had turned to her, trusting her with everything human he had left. He trusted her to not let him break into pieces, when his life was falling slowly apart.

His heart hardened, as his eyes turned a chilly blue. It didn't matter about his personal issues right now. The blue bitch was on the verge of keeping his body permanently, and he knew what she would do with a body enhanced like his was. She would take over the others just like she did him, and if she got control of the entire 1st Class – thankfully the only Class with her cells – there would be no way ShinRa, or even the Planet itself could stand in their way. It was that sobering thought that allowed him to shut off everything but the need to kill her.

"You will not get my body Jenova," he whispered evenly, voice calm with his certainty. "If my mother does not kill you, I surely will." She snorted, her eyes flicking to the small, womanly figure at his side.

"She can't do a damn thing to me," she said, starting to giggle. "Do you really think your mother could kill me? Look at her! She's small, and weak, and fragi- " She stopped with a chocking sound, as Elaine gripped her up by the throat, smiling toothily at her.

"What was that dearie?" she purred, her other fists connecting with the blue face. Very red blood flew from Jenova's lips as her head was snapped back, then the backside of his mothers fist sent her head the other way. "I tol' ya once. Ya don't fuck" – blood – "wit" – crack – "my" – snap! – "SON!"

Elaine yelled the last, and Jenova's right cheekbone sunk in with a sickening sound, liquid gushing from her mouth as she sagged in his mothers grip. Cloud stood there with his arms crossed, as his mother tightened her grip with her left hand, holding the other out at her side. Her black iron frying pan appeared, and terror infused the bloody eyes of Jenova, causing her to struggle feebly. Elaine laughed softly in amusement, her eyes gleaming with an unholy light as she raised the pan.

"There's no way ya gettin' away from me," she said on a wave of laughter, bringing the utensil down again and again into Jenova's head. After the first, wet smack, Jenova went limp, and Cloud watched, with his hands aching from the death grip he had on his own arms. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, he was torn in two. He wanted to go help his mother bash her head into mush, but he also wanted to go stop her, and cradle Jenova to his chest. He wanted to heal her, to bring her back to him. When they were joined, there was no pain or sorrow. No hatred or fear. There was only the exhilaration of knowing you were better, that you would always end up on top. There was safety when he was with her, because he knew she wouldn't let anything happen to him. So he compromised. He stayed where he was, and watched as the living light died from her eyes.

As it left, he collapsed to his knees, holding his head and keening in despair and pain. Memories ripped through his brain, most of them about Sephiroth. He got to watch from her point of view all the things that Hojo had done to his love, and he got to feel the disgust from the alien bitch as she witnessed the human torture, all in the name of scientific exploration. As hard as it was, he shoved his emotions down, and by the time his mother lowered the utensil, he was able to watch the scenes flashing through his head with dispassionate calm. It was carved in stone then, that however it happened, even if they had to leave ShinRa, Hojo would be going down. One way or another, his madness, and hold over the 1st's, would be stopped.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Angeal's eyes flew open, the first time he had awoken since the cry from Cloud. For the first time in the past eight months, he felt as though a weight had been lifted from his mind. His mind was still very fuzzy from sleep and medication, but he knew that something had changed with Cloud. He knew that Jenova was gone, though his brain didn't tell him that specifically. He just knew something had happened that would make their lives better, and with that thought, he rolled back over, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. His first in a long, long time.

-x-x-x-x-

Zack and Genesis snapped awake to the roaring of the planes engines, as the sleek machine crossed the Eastern Continent, on its way back to Midgar. They found the others eyes in the darkness, both sets shining with unshed tears. They didn't know the specifics of what happened, and wouldn't until they could speak to Cloud, but they knew that Jenova was dead. It was as though they had a spider web coating their brains and thoughts, and never realized it was there until it was gone. Now that it was gone, memories and thoughts flashed through their brains, making Genesis's cheeks and face color in shame. _Did I actually think those things about Cloud? Did I really turn my back on him completely?_

Zack wasn't as bad, but he had been wondering why he had volunteered to leave Midgar in the first place, when he hadn't needed to go. Why he had left, when his personal life was going down the drain. Even when his mother had been diagnosed with cancer when he was twelve, he had been the one to stay at home and take care of his younger siblings, while their father stayed at the hospital. He had never run from anything, and the fact that he did run, had made him start to wonder about himself. He did want to leave, but he hadn't been planning on it. He had just felt like it had gotten too much, and had escaped. Now he knew that it had been Jenova who had been enhancing his feelings. He snarled silently, ignoring Genesis on the other side of the plane, as he spent several, happy minutes mentally bashing the blue bitch that had unknowingly ruined all their lives.

-x-x-x-x-

Sephiroth took a deep breath, and Vincent watched in amusement as the tenseness of the broad shoulders relaxed. Vincent watched as Sephiroth didn't dwell on the fact that Jenova was dead, and her manipulations were being brought to light with her death. The General had never been one to dwell on things in the past, and Vincent had told him about what Jenova had been doing, though even he had probably only known some of it.

The possessed man crossed his arms as the jade eyes lowered back down to the now calm, slender figure that was being held on his lap, and smiled slightly. Sephiroth was wrapped around the blonde's pinky finger, and vice versa. It was nice to see that they had found that kind of love in the midst of the corruption and death that made up ShinRa. The fact that it was still this strong after nearly two years, was even more surprising. Vincent had always thought he would give anything to be consumed by that sort of love, until he realized that he was. Cloud loved them all differently, and it was the lithe 1st that had kept them all together. Even after Jenova had come into their lives, Cloud had tried his damndest to keep them together. He wondered, if now that she was gone, if it would still be enough.

**lxlxlxlxl**

Elaine stopped, not even breathing heavily. She dropped Jenova, and as soon as the alien hit the invisible ground, she shattered into a million blue silvers, before disintegrating into grey ash. She watched, sneering. _That's whatcha get, bitch_, she thought.

She turned back to her son, and dropped the frying pan, smiling as it melted into blue light. She walked over to Cloud, and sighed at the cold, lost look on his face. Gently, she took his head between her hands, forcing his head down, and his eyes to meet hers.

"Ya don't need her," she said firmly. He only blinked, and with another sigh, she stepped back. Eyeing him, she grimaced. "Sorry, baby." She smacked him, as hard as she could.

He snapped back, rubbing his cheek and staring at her with a hurt expression. That was only the fourth time his mother had ever slapped him.

"What was that for?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes when she started smiling. "Wha'?"

"Ya'r a 1st Class SOLDIER," she said, her voice and face once again sober. He blinked at her, becoming serious as she continued. "Ya got that place without the wicked bitch. Ya made yur guys fall in luv wich ya without her. Now that ya don't got her, ya can go back to livin' the life ya should." Cloud studied her face, as though searching for any lies behind her words. Finally, he smiled slightly, and a new light dawned in his eyes.

"Suppose ya right," he drawled, his smile widening when she placed her hands on her hips, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's this 'suppose'?" she said crossly, glaring. "There's no suppose 'bout it m'dear. I'm ya mum, and I know what's best for ya. That bitch ain't it." He allowed himself a broad grin for a moment, before it softened. He walked over to her, and embraced her warmly, closing his eyes as he inhaled her familiar, woodsy smell. This had always been true home for him.

"I luv ya mum," he whispered, knowing that his time with her was drawing near. He understood without having to be told that her time with him was a limited time offer. With the death of Jenova, the offer had expired. She hugged him back just as fiercely, and he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Luv ya to, baby," she whispered back, and they stayed like that, even as their bodies both began to dissolve into blue light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Theme: Breath Into Me - Red**

**Summary: Jenova's gone, but now Cloud must pick up the pieces of her betrayl.**

* * *

Cloud was aware of two things as he came back to himself. One, he was being held in very familiar arms, where he lay on the ground. Two, his arm was stretched to the heavens, trying to grasp something that was no longer there. He opened his eyes slightly, not surprised to feel tears gathering in them, and then falling down his cheeks. A soft smile graced his lips as he lowered his arm, tilting his head slightly, and smiling at the two human, and two wolfish faces that were staring down at him in concern. Sephiroth smiled back, and gently placed one large hand on the side of his face, caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"Is she finally gone?" the General asked quietly, and Cloud nodded once. The wolves both threw their heads back, and howled into the dark sky, and even Vincent made a soft sound of victory. Cloud wasn't feeling very victorious. Jenova had gotten what she wanted, sending him the images of a very young Sephiroth, tied down to a table and cut open. She had wanted him to hurt for allowing his mum to kill her, he could sense that. Well, she got what she wanted, because though his face showed nothing, his heart wept for the boy his love used to be. A boy that never had friends until the War, which was fucked up all in its own right, never had a true mother, or even a father. Shoving the thoughts away took more effort then he would admit, but now was not the time to ask Sephiroth about it. Instead, Cloud blinked up at the stars, and frowned.

"How long have I been out?" he groaned, forcing himself into a sitting position with Sephiroth helping. His General chuckled softly.

"Almost eight hours, love," Sephiroth whispered. Cloud laughed ruefully, thinking that it hadn't seemed that long. He looked up, and met the red eyes that were staring steadily at him.

"You knew what she had been doin'," Cloud said quietly.

Vincent nodded. "I knew."

"That's why you came to find me today?" He nodded again.

Cloud sighed, rubbing his forehead even as Jaz lay down by him, setting her large head into his lap. He smiled as he was forced to adjust his position, rubbing along her formidable jaws as he put his forehead to hers. Her fur was so silky against his skin, and it smelled like home. The smell of evergreens was there, and also the musky, clean scent of earth after it rained, washing the land clean. Ifrit knelt there, eyes constantly scanning the horizon, occasionally settling on Sephiroth or Vincent, but he remained alert. Even as Jaz gave her silent, unwavering loyalty, Ifrit was always there, watching over them both. Cloud closed his eyes, soaking in their steadfastness, and tried to will it in himself. This was something that he would get through, he would tough it out, like he always did. He loved everyone around him, and he could at least be a good friend. He almost smiled at the pervy thought that crossed his mind.

_Being back in their beds as fuck buddies wouldn't be bad either._

Sephiroth watched as Cloud visibly relaxed, obviously the mere presence of the wolves giving him a sense of security that he was slightly jealous to see. It was ridiculous to be jealous of two wolfs, but there it was, all the same. Cloud wasn't like that with him anymore, not like he used to be. Before everything had happened, from getting the wolves, which were more like children, to attaching their hearts to so many people, knowing the possibility of getting it broke was all that higher…

Sephiroth had to turn his eyes away, looking out to the calm water of the ocean, then to remember how trusting Cloud used to be. He had trusted his heart, his mind, to all of them, and for awhile, it had been amazing. They looked out for each other, they were friends foremost, and allies second. Lastly, because it had never been that important to any of them, they gave their bodies to one another, thinking they had forged an unbreakable bond. Then Jenova had come into their lives.

Cloud had done it out of compassion for her, that part was true. What was also true, was once he learned of how she could take over anyone with her cells, he had taken it upon himself to protect his friends and lovers. He knew he was mentally stronger then her, and it was also partially a business decision. If she managed to take over someone like Sephiroth, he didn't believe that the Planet itself would stand a chance. Even being bonded with Jenova, Cloud won 1 out of 5 sparring matches with him. Unless they ganged up on him, the rest never beat him at all. Oh yes, he _knew_ the Planet would be obliterated.

Besides for Genesis walking out on them, it had been fine for awhile. Then Cloud's mental stability was shaken at his mother's death, and the slaughter before hand. Jenova hadn't dived in, she crept. Slowly she drew him away from the others, until he trusted her utterly, and his attention to her went lax. She was able to send them dreams, driving a wedge even further between them. Cloud stopped trusting everyone but the wolves and Jenova, because they were all too stubborn, and prideful to talk to one another. There was blame all around, because she had done nothing but enhance what they were already feeling.

She took Angeal's honor, and the fact that he always had the faint thought that the world was laughing at him, and turned it against him. He believed he was right, and the fact that the incident had actually occurred, didn't help.

She kept sending dreams of Cloud with the wings and eyes of Jenova to Genesis, amplifying the horror the red head had felt at seeing the blonde he had come to love, murdering everyone who crossed his path in that village. It had been a savage demon wearing a human like mask.

Zack never was good at handling tension, doing squats or working out to relieve the stress. She turned this in the need to escape, to leave everything for awhile, and actually _do_ something. So he had left to go fight rebels, dragging Genesis along with him, honestly believing that it wasn't his problem he had to work out. It had happened between Angeal, Cloud, and Sephiroth, so they were the ones who had to fix it. He never stopped to consider the fact, that he was a firm believer in staying until the end, even if things got rough. It's what you do for the people you love. He had imprinted this onto Cloud early, since the blonde admired and respected that ideal. Just as Genesis forged in him the iron control that he used to keep Jenova away from all their minds.

What had she done to Sephiroth? Nothing. He stood by Cloud's side, always there with his utter belief that he wasn't a monster, that he understood why Cloud had done what he did. What did he get in return? Cloud still turned away from him, though not as much as everyone else. His throat grew tight as he looked back to the man of his thoughts, and his draped form over her broad nose. Maybe if he had noticed something wrong earlier, this distrust never would have happened. Maybe's flew threw his mind, even as he tried clearing his thoughts. He said something, if only to change the dark, guilty direction his brain was trying to take.

"Vincent explained to me what Jenova was doing, while you were…gone," Sephiroth said, making Cloud open his eyes, and give him a blank face.

"I wasn't the only one she was deceiving," he whispered with no emotion, and Sephiroth made a small noise in his throat, sounding suspiciously like a sob. Cloud's eyes widened slightly at the tears in his lover's eyes, not understanding why Sephiroth would be crying. What had happened in the few minutes everything had been quiet?

"Shouldn't I be the one in tears here?" he asked, feeling stupid for not knowing what else to say. Sephiroth shook his head violently enough that his hair streamed everywhere, and he gave Cloud a tear filled smile.

"I should have known," the General whispered, looking away. "I am the strongest. I should have been able to protect you from her. I should have known…" He trailed off, and Cloud moved away from Jaz, from them both, until he was standing. He turned his face and body away at his Generals words. _If Seph thinks that he should have known, what does that say about me? Me, who was the one who let all of this happen?_

The bitter thoughts raced through his head as he took a few steps away from everyone, closer to the edge. He closed his eyes, ignoring the questioning gazes that were locked onto his back. The sound of the surf hitting the rocks below washed over him, soothing his savaged heart, and making it worse somehow.

_Why do I deserve these people in my life, when I can't even protect them?_ He asked himself, opening his eyes slightly and smiling slightly into the dark stillness of the water. _I can't even protect myself._

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked softly, but the blonde didn't turn.

"Why should you have been the one to know?" he asked quietly, hatred for himself welling inside him. He had let his life fall apart, after promising himself that he would never trust Jenova as much as he did. "If anyone should have known, it should have been me. Not even Vincent realized what was going on, until it was to late. I would have walked through life alone, because eventually she would have broken me. She would have gotten me away from all of you, not because of who you are, but because of who I am. How do any of you deserve someone like that?"

He laughed, and the single, sharp sound made both men flinch with the self-hatred and bitterness it echoed. The next sound was a wet, chocking sound, and Cloud slowly collapsed to his knees, burying his head in his hands.

"I'm not strong enough to turn away from any of you though," he said softly, lowering his hand as he stared out into the ocean with dead, far away eyes. "I don't deserve any of you, but I'm not strong enough to do what needs to be done."

"What do you think needs to be done?" Vincent asked warily, flinching away from the lost blue eyes that were turned towards him.

"I need to leave you all alone," he whispered, and Sephiroth finally had enough. This was not Cloud. This lost little boy, with the uncertain blue eyes kneeling in front of him was _not_ Cloud. He growled and stood, striding over to Cloud and grabbed his upper arms, bodily lifting him from the ground. He shook the blonde, snarling.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sephiroth said harshly, panic fueling the anger. Cloud was _not _seriously considering leaving them? No fucking way was he going to let that happen. Not now, not ever. "What makes you think that you leaving would help solve your problems?"

"But…" Cloud said, eyes wide as he gazed up at his enraged lover.

"But nothing," Sephiroth spat, his fingers tightening on Cloud's upper arms hard enough the he flinched. "If you leave, you'll be doing exactly what that bitch wanted you to do. She'll have won, because you'll be all by yourself. You'll go, and be by yourself, and we would all slowly die of loneliness." Cloud turned his head away, though he made no effort to break free.

"You wouldn't die," he whispered, and Sephiroth growled in anguish, throwing Cloud roughly down to the ground. He turned, and buried his hands harshly into his long hair, closing his eyes tightly as he fought not to yell and scream.

"You don't get it Cloud," Sephiroth finally whispered, lowering his hands, and looking down at the man with sadness swimming in his eyes. "You don't get that you're the one who made as all feel as though we were human, despite the fact that everyone was terrified of us. You brought out our best, simply because you're who you are. If you hadn't come into my life…" Sephiroth took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He turned away from them all, and stared out into the shifting ocean. He took a chance, and dug deep into his heart, to a place that he had never let anyone see.

"Before I met you, my life was nothing. It was worth nothing. I was empty, hollowed out with never ending battles, and experiments with Hojo. Everyone who ever wanted to be with me, always seemed to have an underlying reason. Whether it was for the honor" -he said the word darkly- "of claiming to be my friend, or to claim that they slept with me, or even for political reasons, they always wanted something else. No one even took the time to find out who I was. All they ever saw was either a way to get ahead in their career, or a notch on their bedpost. I was the General of ShinRa, never just Sephiroth." He turned haunted eyes to Cloud, who was watching him with big, startled eyes. Sephiroth smiled slightly.

"Until you."

Cloud gaped, trying to figure out something to say without coming off sounding like a complete idiot. He wanted to jump up and down, because those two words filled his heart with love. He wanted to scream that Sephiroth didn't need someone like him, because all he did was hurt everyone. So many conflicting words and feelings going through his head, he knew if he said something, it would be blurted out, and he would either sound like an idiot, or come off as a heartless bastard. He settled for closing his mouth, because you can rarely go wrong with saying nothing.

"Nothing to say?" Sephiroth asked, a spark of amusement appearing in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say without sounding like an idiot," he admitted slowly, blushing slightly. Sephiroth laughed quietly, and kneeled next to Cloud, neither of them trying to touch the other. Sephiroth watched him a moment, looking over the features that he had memorized so long ago, and sighed quietly, averting his eyes.

"I was a machine, Cloud," he continued softly, his cold façade trying to take over as pain entered his heart, but he refused to let it. Cloud needed to hear the old pain that he had thought he had buried. "I woke in the morning, went to work whether it was on a battlefield or in the office, went home, and went to sleep. That was my routine for so many years that the days started blurring together, until I couldn't even remember what day it was, let alone year. I was lost inside myself, believing that there was nothing for me to look forward to in my life. Then I saw you with the rest of the cadets, saw your potential, and somehow…" He took a deep, shuddering breath, and gained some sort of control over himself. Enough to raise his eyes to look into the deep blue that were watching him calmly. "You got through to me, after that first training session. You were never…" He searched for the right word for a moment, before sighing. "Impressed? Intimidated? I don't really know, but I didn't scare you, like so many others. You never-"

"Never saw you as the General?" Cloud asked softly, and when Sephiroth looked at him, he was smiling slightly. "Your right, I never did. Well, I knew you were the General, but the first time I saw you, it was the sadness and loneliness in your eyes that made me get past my awe, and actually try to get to know you. The real you." His voice softened in remembrance, thinking about the first time he had seen those haunted eyes, that barely hinted at the past Sephiroth had endured.

Memories of the things Jenova had shown him blurred through his thoughts, and he couldn't help but let his own thoughts and fears aside, so he could help the man he loved. He had once promised himself, as a cadet, that he would do his damndest to wipe that cynical, haunted look from Sephiroth's eyes. He had thought he had gotten those eyes to change forever. Now he knew that it would always be a work in progress.

He understood that if those things hadn't happened to Sephiroth, he would not be the man he loved. He would change it if he could, just as he would do for anyone, because for that to happen to any human was unthinkable and unforgivable, but he couldn't. It was simply a part of Sephiroth now, as his fathers abuse was a part of him. It wasn't bad or good anymore, it was just a fact of their past. He now knew, truly _knew_, what Sephiroth went through, and warm, fluffy, and slightly annoying feelings swept through him. For his love to survive something like that, to still have hold of his sanity and his life, to have learned that emotion was not bad… His took a shaky breath, and slowly held out his hand to Sephiroth, his smile trembling with the effort not to cry.

If it was at all possible, his love only deepened, along with his respect and admiration. Sephiroth held out his own hand, hesitated, then gently linked their fingers together. Shifting to his knees, Cloud semi-awkwardly closed the distance, his SOLDIER grace failing him as he fell laughing into Sephiroth's arms, ending up flat on the ground with him on top. He looked down, and with a gentle smile he sat with his knees to either side, bending down and cupping the slender face under him between his hands. He smiled, as a verse of one of their favorite poems went through his mind.

"When such as I cast out remorse," he whispered, and Sephiroth's eyes glowed with remembered pleasure, of sitting before the fireplace and reading poems back and forth to one another.

"So great a sweetness flows into the breast." Sephiroth tightened their fingers together, and as Cloud lay his head down upon the broad chest below him, he said the next line.

"We must laugh and we must sing." They both closed their eyes.

"We are blest by everything." Sephiroth drew his hand up, and kissed their intertwined knuckles as he whispered the words. Cloud raised his head, and said the last line against those perfect lips.

"Everything we look upon is blest."

They kissed as though melding into one another, and for them, that was exactly how it felt. Neither realized when the two wolves gave them disgusted looks, and walked away, Vincent following with a gentle look at the couple on the ground. He knew that everything would turn out fine now.

* * *

**A/N: A Dialogue Of Self And Soul – W. B. Yeats is the poem that Cloud and Sephiroth quote. Amazing work. Also, I made this into two chapters, because it was ridiculously long. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Theme: Ten Thousand Fists - Disturbed**

**Summary: Revolution is in the air...**

* * *

There is a moment, when you are so consumed by desire for the other person, that you can't quite remember when the clothing comes off. It was so for both Sephiroth and Cloud. One moment, they were gently kissing, their hands caressing every inch of exposed skin they could touch, the next, Cloud was on his back, naked as Sephiroth was, arching into the slender finger that his lover had eased into him. His hands dug into the earth to either side of him, as he moaned quietly, loosing himself in the sensations of that gentle finger slowly stroking him inside.

Sephiroth watched his face, licking his dry lips. He loved it when Cloud gave himself to the pleasure, holding back nothing. He watched those impossibly blue eyes flutter as he slid in a second finger, having to close his own eyes at the tight heat that clenched around him. He moved his fingers slowly, groaning softly when Cloud writhed upon the ground, ripping up clods of earth and grass since he couldn't quite touch him yet. He flicked the tip of his finger against his prostate, and for a moment Sephiroth thought that Cloud was going to break his own back, or rip his vocal cords.

"Oh Gaia, Sephiroth…_please_," he whimpered, breathing heavily and looked down his own body to the flushed figure of his General. His body was wound so tight, and it wasn't even from an impending orgasm. He needed to feel Sephiroth inside him, and this was a need he hadn't felt since his virginity had been taken. Every touch from his General sent shockwaves coursing through his body, sensitizing his nerves until he whimpered just from the feel of the breeze flowing over his skin. He cried out again as Sephiroth flicked his fingers over that spot, collapsing onto the ground and panting when the fingers were removed. He watched with heavily lidded eyes as Sephiroth knelt between his legs, and without being asked, he looped one leg around the slender waist, the other hooking over the shoulder above him.

Sephiroth smiled and slowly pushed himself in, grasping Cloud's hips gently as he slid home, both panting from the feel of being inside, and being filled. With everything that had been going on the past few months, the last time they had been together was on the floor of their kitchen. They both lay still, remembering how to breath, and the feel and touch of the others bodies. Finally, Sephiroth took a deep, shuddering breath, and even that caused Cloud to writhe slightly on the ground.

"Alright?" Sephiroth asked, and Cloud only nodded, wondering if he was even able to speak at the moment. He linked their fingers again, which caused Sephiroth to lean farther over their entwined bodies, starting to move slow, but deep. Cloud found himself purring, as the gentle ache from being penetrated eased away on the waves of pleasure. Oddly enough, he found that he didn't want it harder, or faster, something that he usually begged for. At this moment, his body relaxed completely into the rhythm that Sephiroth had. He closed his eyes as he tilted his head back, and Sephiroth took the moment to lean down, and softly brushed his arching neck with his lips, only lightly dragging his sharp teeth over the smooth skin.

Purring softly, Cloud let go of Sephiroth's hands, and wrapped his arms around the shoulders above him, keeping their bodies pressed completely together. He moved his one leg until both were wrapped around the hips moving against his, his orgasm building slowly with each movement of the silken lips on his neck and shoulder, the whispered words against his lips.

"Seph…" he panted, pressing kisses to the feverish skin anywhere he could reach. "I'm close." His General laughed softly, and eased back, until Cloud was looking up into the jade green eyes he loved so well, their noses almost touching. Continuing the slow, tortuous movement, it was Sephiroth's turn to purr, as he felt the heart beneath his speed, their breathing becoming faster as both their orgasms started to break over them. It wasn't sudden, like so many others. With each stroke, the pleasure was only heightened for them both, as they trembled and shivered. Within a few thrusts, the golden wave crashed into them, sending them reeling over the edge, moaning and gasping the others name.

They lay like that for a moment, panting softly and with their eyes closed, foreheads pressed to one another. With a soft groan and a laugh, Sephiroth eased out, and Cloud's moved his legs with a groan of his own. Propped up on one elbow at his side, Sephiroth reached out his free hand, and ran it through the sweaty blonde hair next to him. Cloud gave him a lazy, satisfied smile, and turned his head so he could kiss the sword calloused hand. Without thinking, Cloud blurted out the number one thing he had wanted to ask his love for a long time now.

"If I left ShinRa, would you come with me?" Cloud asked, opening his eyes as the body next to him became very still. He looked up, and almost laughed at the utterly shocked expression on Sephiroth face.

"You mean leave, as in _leave?_ Desert the Military?" he stuttered, and Cloud did laugh softly, sitting up with a soft groan for his slightly abused body.

"Ya, as in desert the Military," he said quietly, with a smile. His heart was fluttering with nervous anticipation, because he was almost sure that Sephiroth would say yes, but there was that piece of him that _wasn't_ sure. He sat, trying to control his panic, as Sephiroth watched him silently with quiet eyes. His heart burst with happiness as Sephiroth gave him a huge smile, eyes filling with anticipation. His large hands cupped Cloud's face, and he drew him in for a gentle kiss.

"Yes, I would," he said against the lips that were his life, his love, and his very soul. He would follow them anywhere. Cloud grinned, and pulled back slightly.

"How many people you think we could take with us? Take over a village, and make sort of a safe haven from ShinRa," he said in a slightly musing tone, and Sephiroth laughed, standing and pulling Cloud with him.

"All the SOLDIER's would follow us, you know that. Most of the Army probably would to. I don't know if we could get the Turks to come with us, but we could try."

They were both silent for a moment, contemplating exactly how they would go about building a revolution against the company they had nearly given their very lives for. They went about, picking up their clothing and sliding it on, not caring about the mess they both were. Cloud was stopped, as he was buckling his belt, at Sephiroth's soft words.

"Why do you want to leave?" he asked, and Cloud met his questioning eyes evenly. It was time to reveal that he knew about his loves past.

"I refuse to be in a company that supports what Hojo and Hollander do," he replied, his voice quiet as pain filled Sephiroth's eyes, and he turned away.

"How do you know what they have done?" Sephiroth kept his face turned away, not bothering to button the black work shirt he had been wearing.

"Jenova showed me what Hojo had done to you as a child. I also got brief glimpses of what happened to Vincent, Genesis, and Angeal as well." Cloud sighed, and walked over to Sephiroth, standing right in front of him, and waited until he raised his eyes before he spoke again. "I know you've made peace with what happened to you, just as I have. I think I could have let it go, if I didn't know that both Hollander and Hojo are still continuing their human experiments. You saw the pictures I took at Nibelheim. Some of those were very recent. As in the last year, recent."

"Is that the only reason?" Sephiroth asked quietly, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Cloud's shoulders as the blonde leaned into him, putting his head on his chest. It was obvious that Cloud wasn't bothered by his past, by what had been done to make him the man he was. If Cloud wasn't bothered by it, then he had no reason to be either.

"No. Everywhere you look, you see the signs of ShinRa killing the Planet. If the Planet dies, what will happen to us?" Cloud's voice was quiet as he finished, and they both shared a moment of horror and acknowledgment of the truth of his words.

"Why don't we just kill the President?" Sephiroth asked, and Cloud laughed ruefully.

"Even if we did, Rufus would take his place, and nothing would change. Rufus is more ruthless then his father, and just as greedy."

"So what do you want to do, exactly?" Cloud took a deep breath at the question, only having to think about it a moment before answering.

"I want people to be free of the dependence on mako power, to be free from ShinRa. There's so many different ways to get energy. I was speaking to Reeve Tuesti awhile ago, and he described wind power, solar power, water power… So many different ways for people to break free from this Company. All they need is someone to show them the way."

Sephiroth thought about it, even as he absently began to thread his fingers through Cloud's hair, combing pieces of dirt and debris from them.

"Do you think we would be better as leaders, then ShinRa?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to make his lover angry. He was pleasantly surprised when Cloud chuckled softly, and raised his head, looking him in the eye.

"I don't want to be a leader, and I don't think any of us want to either," he mused, smiling slightly. "Maybe until we can get things settled, but after that? No. Hell no, actually." Sephiroth had to laugh quietly at Cloud.

"Then what exactly is your plan, if we get this revolution going?"

"I would like to have the Army and SOLDIER's be the police force, essentially. I was thinking of kidnapping Reeve to help us, though I don't think it'll come to the kidnapping bit. He'll probably come with us on his own. I bet we could get Wutai involved too." Sephiroth snorted, and they turned as one, hand in hand, and started walking back towards Midgar.

"Godo would find it hilarious if we turned against ShinRa, I think," he said with laughter still in his voice. He shook his head, and sighed, though he still smiled. "Who ever knew when I became your mentor, that I would be encouraging a revolution?"

Cloud only smiled at him, and stopped them both. He rose on his tiptoes, and gently kissed those lovely lips.

"Who ever thought that anyone could turn the Great General Sephiroth from the Company?" Anger rose in Sephiroth, before it vanished at the twinkle in Cloud's eyes. Instead, he smirked, tilting his head down, and purred suggestively into his ear.

"You may have to do more convincing," he whispered, smiling when Cloud shivered in arousal. The blonde pulled back, eyes only half open.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, Sir," he whispered back, before laughing, and taking off into the cool September night, running for all he was worth with Sephiroth hot on his heels.

Would they succeed in what they wanted to do? Would they turn out to be the tyrant that ShinRa did? They didn't think so, and they both knew that inside their hearts, it felt like the right thing to do. Only time would tell, if they turned out to be monsters, or heroes.

* * *

**A/N: I regretfully inform everyone, that this is the second to last story in the Wolfish Way's Series. There will be one more, and since I can't seem to get away from multi-chapters, *sigh* the epilouge of this series will be one. Probably a very multi-chap. :D I hope not to many of you are mad at me about this. Ummm...cookies, brownies, and ice cream for everyone? ^.^**


End file.
